Family connection
by Priestess of shadows
Summary: James and Harry survive that faithful Halloween night, but Lily and Harry's younger twin brother don't, or so they believe. A year later, he meets a women named Emma and before anyone knows it, they get married and have a child. However, Emma and her brother die, and their child is presumed dead. Years later, the connection between family is reawakened. AU. Slight manga spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray man or Harry Potter, only the plot of this story and any OC in this story.**

 ** _WARNING: THIS STORY IS AN AU WITH AN ALIVE JAMES, BLOOD, GORE, FOUL LANGUAGE, CHARACTER DEATHS, AND MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE IN LATER CHAPTERS. THERE IS ALSO SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA._**

* * *

 **FAMILY CONNECTIONS**

 **PART ONE**

* * *

If you were to ask Voldermort why he stunned James potter instead of killing him, he would say to make him suffer. What a better way to torture an arrogant and proud man like James, than by murdering all of his family and making him the only survivor. So he was actually delighted to hear the proud and powerful Lily Potter, beg him to spare the lives of her two sons. He relished every cry and plea that left her mouth to spare her sons, and his glee intensified when he thought of James being unable to hear nor help her. He burst out into hysterical laughter when he killed her, only imagining the look of panic, pain, and horror James would have at seeing his beloved wife then turned his attention to the two children in the crib.

He knew who was who thanks to Peter, it also helped that they were fraternal twins. The infant with black hair and green eyes, who looked like a copy of James except for the eyes, was Harry James Potter. The other Infant with red hair and heterochromatic eyes, who looked more like Lily, was Leo Remus Potter. Despite the fact that they are twins, they were in fact very different from one another, other than their looks. One of the many being that Leo had one green eye, while the other eye was a dark brown, and he couldn't see out of his right eye, which was the brown one. Another one would be, that while Sirius was Harry's godfather, Leo's godfather was Remus. The biggest one was that while Harry had magic, Leo was born a squib. Voldermort couldn't understand why they didn't get rid of Leo, he couldn't do magic so he was basically useless trash.

Harry looked at him with innocent, curious eyes, while Leo looked at him with scared, wary eyes. It was almost funny that the squib, the one _without_ magic, could feel how powerful and terrifying he was, while the other one, the one that _did_ have magic, couldn't. He couldn't help but scoff, was this the prophesied child that would destroy him? Blasphemy!

Not like it would matter in a couple of seconds. He raised his wand and shouted the two worded curse and aimed it at Harry. But, something unimaginable happened, something that not even Voldermort himself could have foreseen.

The spell rebounded, _it fucking rebounded,_ and hit Voldermort instead. Voldermort turned into dust and disappeared, but not before leaving behind part of his soul in Harry's newly acuarred lightning scar, making Harry himself a Horcrux. The shockwave was powerful enough to blow up part of the ceiling of the children's room.

The house went silent for several minutes, until several POPs broke the silence followed by panic voices and frantic running. The first to enter the house was Sirius, and the first thing he saw was James. Sirius quickly rejuvenated James.

James looked at Sirius with fear in his eyes and he got up and ran upstairs. What he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life.

When he entered the room, he immediately fell to his knees. Lily was on the floor dead, her dead green eyes starring blankly at him. The crib was partially scorched and destroyed, a robe and wand laying innocently in front of it. The roof of the nursery was also destroyed, letting the cold winds of October night into the room.

James was numb, he... he didn't know what to do. He was crying, he felt the tears running down his cheeks, but he didn't want to move, to _breath._ He feared that if he did, then it would be true, that the nightmare before him was real and not a horrible dream that he would wake up from. He didn't react when Sirius appeared behind him, or when he too fell to his knees in horror. All James could do was cry in silence and stare at his dead and destroyed family.

Then a miracle happened. A cry of a baby was heard among the rubble of the destroyed crib.

James got to his feet fast and rushed to the destroyed crib. He immediately began searching through the rubble, and he found Harry. Harry was crying his heart out, a bright red lightning bolt scar branded to his forehead. "Ha...Harry..." James sobbed out as he hugged his son to his chest. Sirius was behind him, looking at them and crying out in relief. "Leo...Leo!" James screamed out when realization hit him. If Harry survived, then maybe...

James didn't have to think twice. He gently handed Harry over to Sirius (Who took little Harry off of James's hands when realization hit him too) and began digging into the remains of the crib. After a couple of minutes however, James wasn't able to find Leo. The only thing he was able to find was a badly burned rabbit toy. It was Leo's favorite.

James came to the realization that Leo was gone, his body most likely completely disintegrated from the sheer power of the explosion. James let out a heart breaking sob, clutching the destroyed toy bunny to his chest. His wife was dead, his son was gone forever, and most of all his family was devastated beyond repair.

"Prongs..." He heard Sirius say softly. James turned to see Sirius with tears coming down his face, holding a still crying Harry. James stood up and hugged both Sirius and Harry like his life depended on it. It was just him and Harry now, Lily and Leo were gone and all that remained were them two. And James would be damned if he let his son get hurt, he would protect Harry with his life (just like Lily did before him).

What James Potter didn't know was that Leo was in fact not dead. The magic of Lily's love, Harry's own magic that responded to his will to protect his brother, and another factor unknown to them all, actually protected him and transported him somewhere else.

Leo would later be found by an old lady in a field of wheat, clutching a little toy hammer in his little hands. Leo was placed in an orphanage and would later be adopted to be the successor of a man with no name. Leo would also become an exorcist and fight in a war that has been going on for many _millenniums,_ and become known as Lavi Bookman Jr.

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter, and I apologize if I got anything wrong.**  
_

 ** _Watch out for part two_**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT IT IS SUPER IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ THIS.**

 **I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE, AND NO I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY.**

 **I HAVE FOUND MYSELF IN A BIT OF A PROBLEM. WITH SCHOOL, MY CURRENT FANFICTIONS, AND PLOT BUNNIES, I HAVE FOUND MYSELF A LITTLE BIT OVERWHELMED. SO WHAT I DECIDED TO DO IS CREAT A POLL.**

 **IN THIS POLL, YOU THE READERS GET TO VOTE WHICH STORY (THAT IS NOT COMPLETE) YOU WANT TO READ THE MOST. THE ONE THAT GETS THE MOST VOTES IS THE ONE I WILL FOCUS ON, WHILE THE REST ARE PUT INTO TEMPORARY HIATUS. THERE IS ALSO AN EXTRA OPTION, IN WHICH THE STORY YOU WANT TO READ IS AN UNWRITTEN STORY IDEA THAT IS POSTED IN MY PROFILE. IF THE EXTRA OPTION WINS THEN I WILL CREAT A NEW POLL, BUT ONLY IF THE EXTRA OPTION WINS.**

 **IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THIS ALL THE WAY THROUGH, THEN THANK YOU FOR READING MY AUTHOR'S NOTE. IF YOU WISH TO VOTE, YOU CAN FIND THE POLL POSTED ON MY PROFILE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_The poll is closed, and the results are in._**

 ** _From now on, my attention will be on my story 'Sora no Nozomi'. The rest of my stories will be put on TEMPORARY hiatus, I will not abandoned any of my stories. Once I have completed this story I will start working on the story that follows ''Sora no nozomi"._**

 ** _Here is the order of the stories:_**

 ** _Sora no Nozomi_**

 ** _Story of the guardian deity_**

 ** _Noah of sin and the tainted innocence_**

 ** _Time of war_**

 ** _Big brother Toby_**

 ** _The real monsters of the world_**

 ** _Family connection_**

 ** _Ultimate D. Gray Man_**

 ** _The Watcher_**

 ** _I apologize if you have to wait for me to work on the story you want. Also, thanks to those who voted and for reading this far._**

 ** _Sincerly, priestess of shadows_**


End file.
